


haven't we met before

by Trexkiller17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trexkiller17/pseuds/Trexkiller17





	1. Chapter 1

Derek P.O.V.

I'm Derek, I'm six years old I live in beacon hills, I have a best friend named Stiles and he is four. when I was in seventh grade and he was in sixth, he had to move because the bullying was too much for him. Even though I tried protecting him, I couldn't do it all the time. By the time Spring semester has came around he was gone, so I mad at the bullies and beat them up. Now everyone feared me, I liked it and I kept my rough attitude.

In high school, I was the meanest person in school, people feared me, and they knew about my sexuality but I didn't care. The memories of Stiles started to escape my mind, and I focus on being top dog.

Now a second year in college, I was given a dorm mate. I was highly disliked as a doom mate so all of my room mates transferred and I had the dorm to myself. Once I heard, I was going to have a new dorm mate, I didn't care who he was, I just knew he was going to transfer soon anyways.

"His name is Stiles, he is a grade younger than you and would it kill you to be nice to him?" the dorm advisor said.

"Stiles. where have I heard that name?" I thought to myself.

A week later, I heard the someone come by and stop in front of my door and fumbled with keys. I opened the door to see this innocent kid in front of me, he stared at me, dropping his keys and his mouth wide open. I remember seeing him somewhere and I ask "Haven't we met before?"


	2. meeting for the first time

Derek P.O.V.

I see this guy at my door with his belongings and drooling over me. He thinks that I am hot. Even though, I had other dorm mates, this one is different like I have met him before but I don't know where.

"Hey, are you my new dorm mate?" I said trying to get his attention. It think he looks up into my eyes for just a second, he looks down and blushes immediately. 

"Yes, my name is Stiles" he said almost in a whisper and closing his eyes.

"The name 's Derek" I said. 

"Excuse me, please?" he said looking down and blushing some more. I moved out of the way and he rushed up the stairs with all his things. I closed the door and I heard him fall so I ran up the stairs. I see Stiles on the floor on the top of the stairs.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked and I think I hear his heartbeat. He looked in my eyes again, I think and he pull his hand away, gathered his things and run into the middle of two rooms. He runs into the room on the left, which is my room.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" he yelled as he ran into the other room.

'Shy, cute, and easily embarrassed' I thought.

Later that day

I head up to his room, knocking on the door and saying "Can you come down, I bought you dinner?"

He opens the door and I started head downstair. He follows me, and I sit down on the couch. I grabbed both of our foods, one in each hand and handed it to him

I patted the spot next to me and he sat down. "Do you remember me?"

He nodded and said no. I swore I saw him somewhere before though. After we were done eating, we were just sitting there watching tv. After a couple of hours, I turned off the tv and turned to him.

"lets go over the rules." I said.

He ran up to his room, came down with a pad and a pen and said ok. I explained the rules and he wrote then down.

"One last thing, we have these things called dorm hang out nights where we go out and have fun together."

"Ok?" he said giving me this confused look. "but it's the two of us. so, can I call it a date?"

"Yeah, you can call it that." I said thinking that actually went well and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ok" he said smiling.

"Sorry, if that is not ok with you we don't need to have it." I said

"No, no. it's ok." he said

"Are you gay?" I asked because he was drooling over me this afternoon.

"Yes, if you-" he said but I silenced his mouth with a kiss and he kissed me back. he breaks the kissed a few moments later, he is all red, he messily grabs all his things and heads up to his room closing the door.Third person P.O.V.

A WEEK LATER

Derek was outside of stiles' room and is going to have their dorm hang out night A.K.A. date.

"Hey, stiles! hurry up!" Derek said.

"Please wait?" stiles said while he was still choosing what outfit he was going to wear. Stiles was half naked because he took a shower. Stiles grabbed a plain shirt, a plaid short sleeve dress shirt and jeans. He put them on, opened the door and asked "do I look ok?"

Derek replied with "Yes." Derek leaned in, kissed Stiles on the cheek and Stiles blushed heavily. Derek dragged stiles to the car and started driving to their destination.

"Where are we going?" stiles asked softly

"We are going to eat." Derek said.

"What are we going to eat?" stiles asked softly.

"Steaks." Derek replied.

"Ok"

Stiles P.O.V.

We drove up to a steakhouse and went in.

"Hello" the waiter said.

"Reservation for 2 under the name Hale." Derek said.

'Wow Derek made a reservation for us' I said in my head and I felt a warm feeling in my cheeks.

Once we sat down, Derek lean over and whispered in my ear that I was blushing. I quickly grabbed my face and I blushed more.

Derek grabbed my hands slowly moved my hands place them on the table, leaned over and whispered "It's ok, your cute when you're blushing." I removed my hands from his grip and grabbed a menu and covered my face as I look for some thing to eat. I look for my favorite curly fries and I saw there is one order with curly fries and a T-bone steak.

Derek P.O.V.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress asked and I look up.

"You first." I said

"Can I have a T-bone steak well done with a coke and a side of curly fries?" Stiles said.

"Can I have a rib-eye steak medium rare and a 7-up and a side of mash potatoes?" I said.

"Good choices, I will be right back with your drinks." the waitress said as she basically skipped away.

Stiles P.O.V.

"Hey, Stiles." Derek said.

"What?" I said.

"Can we not go to the movies? Uh, I need to go back to the dorms, I want to do something." Derek said smirking a bit.

"Ok." I said.

"Here are your drinks" the waitress said.

Derek P.O.V.

"So, start asking." I said before taking a sip of 7-up

"What?" Stiles said.

"Ask questions about what you want to know about me." I said.

"How do you know me?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, you just look familiar." I answered.

"Food's here" the waitress said.

We ate, talked, and laughed and once we were done we headed back home.

Third Person P.O.V.

Once at home, Stiles went to unlock the door, Derek hugged Stiles from behind seductively whispered in Stiles' ear all the things Derek was going to do to him and he moaned. once we got the door opened, Derek carried Stiles into Derek's room, threw him on his bed Derek and Stiles took off their jackets, discarded them and Derek climbed over Stiles. Their eyes stared into each others intensely as we kissed, it was rough but it was good. Derek slipped his tongue into Stiles' mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. Stiles gave Derek the power. Stiles ran his hands underneath Derek's shirt and Derek ran his one of his hand through Stiles' hair and the other against Stiles' cheek. Derek sat up. took his shirt off and Stiles wiggled out of his and they threw it where their jackets were. They started kissing again, they both stood up and started unbuckling each others belts. Once the belts are unbuckled, they dropped their pants and was only in their boxers. Stiles slipped a hand into Derek's boxers and Derek moaned as Stiles was rubbing Derek's hard cock. Stiles took Derek's dick out of his boxers, lick the tip and Derek shivered.

"Get on the bed" Derek said.

Stiles climbed on the bed, Derek took a bottle of lube, and lifted stiles' legs to his shoulders. Derek lubed up two of his fingers and stuck it in one by one and stretched Stiles hole. Stiles made a face of being uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked.

"Y-Yeah" Stiles said.

Derek took out his fingers from Stiles' hole and alined my cock and slowly pushed it in.

"Relax, God your so tight"

"Derek, more please"

Stiles and Derek started breathing raggedly thought out the time that Derek was putting his dick in him and thrusting in and out Stiles, Stiles started jerking off and Derek started to thrust faster.

"Derek I'm close"

"Me too"

Derek thrusted one last time into Stiles, hard and came into Stiles while Stiles himself came all over himself. Derek pulled out of Stiles still hard but becoming soft and they passed out.

The next morning, Derek woke up first. Derek was ontogeny right side of the bed, on his back, one hand on the back of his head and the other hand holding Stiles' left hand. Stiles was asleep on his side facing Derek while sleeping on his right arm.

'What have I done' Derek thought

Stiles P.O.V.

I woke up to Derek's horrified face and him saying "what have I done?"

"Derek, what happend?"

"Nothing, I have to go. sorry" he said grabbing his clothes and running out of the room.

Few months later

"Hey, Derek!" I said think about how after that morning Derek shut me out. "Do you want to go out again?"

I became less shy and embarrass about everything. I finally had enough courage to ask Derek for a second date.

"Go away, Stiles" he yelled through the door

"Ok, bye"

It was winter and it was snowing outside I wanted to build a snowman with Derek but he denied me.

Few more months later,

"Hey, Derek" I said after I knocked on his door. We barely even talk and every time I bring takeout or cook, he just bring it to his room and eats there. "I think some company is overdue"

"Stiles, you better not be singing the frozen song"

"But!"

"No, buts"

I got an Idea. "I will continue singing it unless you come out and talk to me"

"Fine!" He opened the door "what do you want?"

"I want you to tell me what is up. You haven't been coming out of your room much, we have been talk much either and it's almost the end of my first year here. I miss you Derek and I like you Derek" I said and tear started to fall from my eyes

"Sorry, Stiles" he said and hugged me. "Calm down and I will tell you what happened"

"Ok"

"This happend after you left in sixth grade."

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"That's not the point, the point is a became a total badass when I hit high school people knew the name Derek Hale, him being gay and every guy basically wanted me in their pants"

"What's the problem with that?"

"Let me finish, I went out with guys and it was great. On the first date, we would end up having sex then I would dump him. I would get myself another one and do the same. That cycle would stop when I got to college, and start again with you but this time I truly love you and will you be my boyfriend?"

"Only if you answer my questions."

"Shoot"

"How do I know you? How do you know what happened in Sixth grade?"

"What do you remember about Sixth grade?"

"All I remember from sixth grade was I only had one friend, he was in Eighth grade and he protected me as most as he can. I looked up to him. When I was in eighth grade, I did the same to someone, I made another friend by doing so and I founded that school's anti-bullying group."

"That's good but that one friend where is he now?"

"I came back for that reason, I check the house he used to live in but his family was not there anymore." Stiles said while looking down.

"Yeah, They moved out 1 year ago but I think some of the children stayed"

"Do you know where their children are?"

"The younger sister moved to New York with their family, the older sister is living with her husband and the middle brother lives in the dorms with a nice, cute, and shy boy that his boyfriend" Derek said knowing that he was talking about his family.

"Another couple, that's great! We can be friends, what floor and room number is his dorm, so I can finally say thanks and be friends with the person and that person's soon to be boyfriend?"

"He and his boyfriend lives in room 308." Derek still smiling.

"Thanks, Derek" Stiles said before kissing him in the mouth and running out the door.

Derek got up, heard the front door close, went to his underwear drawer and took out a picture of Stiles and Derek when they were young that his mom set when he asked for a picture of Stiles. He heard the door open again and heard Stiles running up the stairs. Derek sat on the bed as Stiles was running into Derek's room.

"I'm sorry, Stiles, for shutting you out" Derek said

"No, Derek, thank you" Stiles said as he tackled Derek onto bed kissing him,

Derek broke the kiss "I Love You" then they kissed again.

Stiles broke the kiss this time "I Love You too," then they went back to kissing.

THE END


End file.
